You and I Collide
by GeekintheJeep
Summary: A collection of drabbles originally posted to my Tumblr. Chapter 5: "Adam kicked me out of the Adam's Apples when he found out I was engaged." Or, Kurt and Blaine plot their future NYADA takeover. (5x04 reaction fic)
1. You and I collide

**Title from "Collide" by Howie Day. Also posted to my tumblr (geekinthejeep).  
**

**Prompt from youareactuallyjokingperce on Tumblr: "Kids!Klaine as orphans in the same orphanage? I always thought it would be interesting…"**

**Trigger Warnings: reference to past character death**

**I'm always open for prompts, so feel free to contact me!**

* * *

The new kid is crying when Kurt wakes up from his nightmare.

Kurt squirms in his bed, face pressed into the pillow as if that will block out the sounds of muffled sobs interrupting his beauty sleep from the bunk below him. It doesn't. If anything, it just makes him feel even worse and he's not sure why. All the new kids do the same thing their first night in the home. They cry for a night or two, then the smart ones figure out that their parents aren't going to come running and stop. The dumber ones might hold out for as long as a week before they wear themselves out with all of the crying. This new kid will learn, too, even if he has been crying since a lady dropped him off earlier with a '_I just can't take it anymore. I thought I could do it, but he just looks too much like my sister. He doesn't stop crying. I can't…_' Kurt knows these things. He's been here for months now, ever since the accident when momma and dad -

- He makes one last halfhearted attempt at burying his face into his pillow then, with a huff, pushes himself up. He hooks his arm around Margaret Thatcher dog, scoots to the end of his bed, and in a move perfected over months living in the orphanage, shimmies down the ladder.

The new kid doesn't even seem to notice him.

"Hey." Kurt says quietly, trying not to startle Finn and Noah in the next bed over. They won't be happy with him if he wakes them up at… Midnight, "Hey."

It does startle the boy in the bed, who goes quiet. It takes a minute before he finally sits up, honey-coloured, bloodshot eyes stare back at Kurt. His face is wet, looking as if he'd hastily wiped it off on his pillow. His mouth is still quivering and he's making these funny little choked noises that has Kurt's heart hurting.

Kurt takes a cautious step toward the bed and, when the new kid doesn't flinch back like the others do, he covers the rest of the distance to hold his stuffed animal out, "You can sleep with her if you want." he whispers. The other boy is still staring back at him silently, and Kurt wriggles on his feet, "Her name's Margaret Thatcher Dog. Momma helped me name her."

More staring.

Kurt sighs, pushing Margaret Thatcher Dog into the boy's arms, "Take her. But just 'til you're better, 'kay? She's important." She's the only thing he's got left of momma, and she's already had to be fixed once after Noah stole her and tried to rip her ear off a few months back. Miss Sarah had been nice enough to operate on her, but Kurt was still cautious to keep her hidden under his mattress during the day where she'd be safe, "I'm Kurt." he adds finally, when he realizes the other boy still isn't going to say anything.

The new kid sniffles, arms going tight around Margaret Thatcher Dog and chin pressing against the worn fabric of her head, "Blaine." he whispers finally, golden eyes staring back up at Kurt from beneath overly long dark curls.

Kurt nods decisively, taking a few steps back and reaching out for the ladder, "Well, goodnight."

"Wait!" Blaine's voice rings through the silent room and he immediately reaches a hand up to clap over his mouth. Both boys' attention goes to the next bunk, but Finn just snorts in his sleep and rolls onto his side. Blaine squirms in his bed for a moment before continuing quietly, "We can share her?" he offers, holding Margaret Thatcher Dog up.

Kurt considers it for a moment, eyes flickering between his bed and Blaine's teary eyes. He prefers his own bed, but… Brittany and Santana get to sleep in the same bed all the time, so it's okay, right?

He climbs onto the bed, pressed hip to hip with Blaine to fit, "Okay." The boy responds with a watery smile and a sniffle, laying on his side with the stuffed animal between himself and Kurt. Kurt curls himself in against Blaine, hands clasping his over Margaret Thatcher Dog while Blaine's sniffles slowly fade and his eyes slide shut.

It's the first time in a long while that Kurt can remember sleeping through the night.


	2. Mind if move in closer?

**Anonymous prompted: "i've always wondered what it would have been like if, like, right after a very glee christmas, or in the episode, if blaine had taken kurt to one of his parents fancy dinner parties cuz he doesnt wanna go alone and also uwu lol platonic klaine"**

**Or: I saw Christmas and "lol platonic Klaine" and ran in kind of the wrong direction with it.**

**Title from Baby It's Cold Outside.**

* * *

Kurt pressed the doorbell, wrapped present tucked under his arm as he shuffled forward on the porch, trying to avoid the snow that had begun to fall in large flakes from the sky. The long driveway was packed full of cars behind him; Volvos and Lincolns and BMWs of questionable intelligence on the snow-covered roads of Ohio that still managed to put his Navigator to shame.

There's shuffling on the other side of the heavy wooden door before it swings open to reveal Blaine, standing there in all of his perfect, ridiculously charming glory. He stand back to allow Kurt into the house with a mock bow, and Kurt takes the opportunity to look him over. He looks… Well, he looks good as always. Hair gelled back enough to just hint at the curls hidden underneath, a dark red suit and green tie combination that would look ridiculous on absolutely anyone else but looks unfairly good on Blaine… And a questioning smile on Blaine's face as he waits for him to come inside.

Kurt ducks his head as a blush settles over his features, missing the way Blaine's gaze sweeps up his figure, and steps into the house. He sets the present on the table just inside the door, shooting Blaine a smile when he reaches out to help him with his pea coat, "Thank you again for inviting me."

Blaine's response is a decidedly inelegant snort, "Let's see if you're still thanking me after an hour of running interference for me with my parents. You're the one giving up your Christmas Eve to be here."

Kurt just rolls his eyes fondly back at him, holding the wrapped package out to him, "Just take your Christmas present, you dope." He's heard this before. Multiple times, actually. Blaine had practically begged him to come to his parents' annual Christmas party, '_Please, Kurt? These parties are always so boring and last year dad shoved five different girls at me because they were his coworkers' daughters. _Five_ girls, Kurt. If I have my best friend there, I'd say it'll even be fun!_' As if he'd even had to beg. It was Blaine, and a Christmas party. Why wouldn't he want to go?

He think he sees Blaine's cheeks colouring, but no, it has to be a trick of the light in the dim entryway. The other boy is fiddling with the ribbon wrapped around the gift, honey-hazel eyes flickering between it and Kurt's face, "Thank you." he says finally, beaming at him, "I'll just - I'll just go put this under the tree and we can open them later, yeah? Yours is still up in my room."

But Kurt is shaking his head, wrapping a hand around Blaine's forearm and leading him through the entryway and toward the stairs, passing by a dining room already packed full of important-looking people, "Nuh-uh, Anderson. You're opening this now." The sound of Blaine's chuckle as he pulls his arm up to link their hands together thrills through him. He's been to Blaine's house a few times before (without his parents around, to be fair), and knows the way to his room by heart already.

Blaine shuts the door softly behind them, then retrieves the perfectly-wrapped gift sitting on his desk to hold out to Kurt. He takes the one handed to him in return, then climbs onto his bed, patting the spot across from him in invitation.

They're both kind of just sitting there squirming in place in the silence (not awkward; never awkward) until Blaine laughs and shakes his head, "We'll open them together? Okay. 1… 2… 3."

There's the sound of wrapping paper tearing and boxes being opened, and then Kurt is gasping, hand coming up to cover his mouth, "Blaine. Blaine, oh my god." Nestled into the tissue paper is a stunning lapel pin, two birds in silver and black attached by a chain. It's perfect, and has to have cost a fortune next to what he bought in exchange. But when he looks over, Blaine's staring down in delight at the reversible bow tie, purchased because one side of it reminded Kurt so much of the Dalton colours while the other was just quirky enough to be perfect for Blaine.

"Kurt, it's perfect. Thank you." He's already tugging at the bow tie he's got on, throwing it off the side of the bed and hurrying to switch it out for this new one. It doesn't go with his suit at all, but Kurt still leans forward to help him put it on, ducking his head to hide how red his face has gone. Then, he holds the lapel pin out, a silent request for Blaine to help him attach it to his own suit. It matches perfectly with the black of his jacket, and if Kurt didn't know any better, looking for all the world as if the larger raven of the pin is just waiting for the other to catch up.

He leans forward and presses a light, brief kiss to Blaine's cheek, "It's amazing, Blaine. Merry Christmas." He crawls off the bed, eager to chase away the odd mood that has settled over them, and shoots what might be a flirty grin back at him, "Now, ready to face your parents? And _girls_?" Blaine's laughter echoes behind him as he waits at the top of the stairs for him to catch up.


	3. The Luckiest

**Chapter title and lyrics within from "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds.**

**A birthday gift for somewhat-domesticated-fangirl on Tumblr, who prompted "Fluffy engaged Klaine. maybe kurt misses blaine on his birthday but surprise! they get to see each other irl anyway." Hope you like it and happy birthday!**

* * *

'_All you need is love__  
__All you need is love__  
__All you need is -'_

When his alarm starts blaring that morning, Kurt is relatively convinced that he must have done something awful to piss off the universe. Well, to be fair, he feels the same way about every Monday this semester, but today seems particularly awful. The universe's rage seems to be the only logical explanation for why he has to be up at 6 in the morning on a Monday on his nineteenth birthday.

And why the hot water is already gone by the time Rachel finally clears out of the bathroom a full fifteen minutes late.

And why Santana apparently finished off the last bagel over the weekend and couldn't be bothered to buy more.

…And why his fiancé — his fiancé, Blaine. Blaine, his fiancé, who he will be marrying someday — had an emergency glee club rehearsal for Nationals today and a career fair and a very important presentation in history that kept him from traveling to the city for Kurt's birthday.

He understand, really. Blaine is less than a month out from graduation and engagement hasn't made the price of a train ticket from middle-of-nowhere, Ohio to New York City any more affordable.

That doesn't stop him from being disappointed.

* * *

Kurt is just stepping into the little hole in the wall coffee shop he's grown attached to ('_I have to show you when you visit, Blaine! The coffee is amazing! And there's this table in the back corner that will be just perfect for wedding planning once you get here!_') a full ten minutes late, when his phone chimes with an incoming text.

Blaine (7:40 am): Happy birthday, Kurt!

Brows furrowing, Kurt opens his inbox, searching for the other text he must have missed. But that's it. An impersonal 'happy birthday' text he could have gotten from any number of friends and not his own fiancé. He's already received more personal birthday wishes from classmates he doesn't even know by name on Facebook.

He bites his lip and tries to ignore the sudden ache in his heart. It's okay. Blaine's busy; probably even had to sneak that text in during class. Kurt can understand that. Really.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he steps up to the counter, opening his mouth to order when -

"- Kurt Hummel, right?" the barista asks with a grin too bright for this early on a rainy Monday morning.

"Yes…?"

And she slides a full coffee cup and lid across the counter at him, "It's already paid for. Happy birthday!" She's watching him intently as he picks up the cup, feeling a little stunned, to find a heart shaped into the foam of his drink.

When his phone chimes with again on his way out the door, it's to alert him to another text from Blaine, containing a simple heart that has Kurt's lips twitching upward in the first hint of a smile to touch his face that day.

* * *

He's just suffered through a miserable dance class with the always charming Cassandra July — who, as it turns out, absolutely could not care less that it was his birthday, as she felt obligated to announce multiple times to the class — and is slipping into his normal seat in the lecture hall for Music Theory when an envelope on the desk in front of him catches his attention.

It's stark white and unremarkable; the kind anyone could pick up at a drugstore for a couple of dollars at the last minute. Yet, when Kurt flips it over, written in Blaine's very best cursive is "Happy birthday!" underlined repeatedly in that way that Blaine does. The card inside is styled to look vintage, the design a bird sitting on a rose.

'_Kurt, my beautiful fianc__é and soulmate__,Wishing you all the best on your 19th always, _  
_Blaine_'

Kurt is grinning when he looks away from the card, cheeks stained pink. As he looks around, he notices the normally grumpy dancer who sits next to him very pointedly looking away, a hand over her mouth to hide what he's pretty sure might even be an uncharacteristic smile.

* * *

Rachel grabs his arm the moment he steps out of the lecture room, leading him down the hall with purpose in a trip that results in lunch at his favourite bakery in Manhattan. The cupcake specially delivered to him after he's finished eating by the grinning pastry chef is even decorated with a heart shaped out of fondant on it.

He snaps a picture and sends it to Blaine, ignoring Rachel's delighted squeals across the table.

* * *

After that, it's a classmate pressing a plush cat into his hands on his way out of Drama 202 with a note that reads simply, '_So that Margaret Thatcher Dog will have a companion._'

And then it's another nonfat mocha waiting for him on his desk when he arrives at _Vogue dot com_.

…Followed by eleven red roses delivered to his desk by Isabelle ("Red to symbolize love and courage, eleven to show deep, true love. He's sorry he couldn't be here to deliver them in person."), who sends him a grin and a wink as she tells him to go ahead and clock out for the day.

* * *

Kurt is anxious by the time Rachel and Santana insist on dragging him to the Spotlight Diner (on his day off!) that night for dinner, made even more so by the fact that he hasn't heard from Blaine directly since that text this morning.

He starts to get suspicious when both of his roommates begin whispering back and forth to each other across the booth from him, Rachel pointing emphatically at her menu until Santana rolls her eyes, asks Kurt what he's getting, then walks back to the kitchen to deliver the order herself. And then Rachel is staring distractedly at something behind him until she suddenly scrambles up out of her seat, "Sorry. I'll, um, I'll be right back. I forgot to wash my hands!" she announces loudly, practically running from the table.

Before he even has time to think about the weirdness of it all, a piano starts up from the stage somewhere behind him.

'_I don't get many things right the first time In fact, I am told that a lot_  
_ Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls_  
_ Brought me here…_'

He's spinning around before he knows it, kneeling up on the booth seat to see over the back of the other patrons heads and hands coming up to stifle a gasp as his gaze lands on Blaine. Blaine, his fiancé, up on the stage at the Spotlight Diner, dressed in a suit and red bow tie, playing the piano and staring back at him with that dopey, lovesick smile of his.

'_And where was I before the day_  
_That I first saw your lovely face?_  
_Now I see it everyday_  
_And I know_

_That I am_  
_I am_  
_I am_  
_The luckiest_'

He barely notices as Santana sets just two plates on the table, leaning over to whisper in his ear, "Me and Rachel are staying at Dani's place tonight. Happy birthday, Lady Lips."

Kurt stands up as Blaine walks toward the table, covering the last few feet between them to throwing his arms around his fiancé's shoulders. He buries his face into the curve of Blaine's neck, taking a moment just to appreciate the feel of him pressed against his body where he is always meant to be.

Blaine chuckles softly, arms sliding around Kurt's waist, "Surprise?"

"You're ridiculous, you know that? Today was perfect."

"Happy birthd -"

He cuts Blaine off with a kiss, unashamedly deep as people cheer and whoop around them, "Eat your dinner and let's go home. We've got a lot of time to make up for tonight." he whispers, delighting in the way Blaine's eyes widen as he hurries to nod emphatically.

'_I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong_  
_That I know_

_That I am_  
_I am_  
_I am_  
_The luckiest_'


	4. The Beast Inside

**Title from "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.**

**Kurt's a vampire. Blaine's a werewolf. They make it work.**

**Trigger warnings: PG-13. Bloodplay and mentions of death, both in a vampire context. Vampire!Kurt. Werewolf!Blaine.**

**Or: A (belated for me) Halloween fic in which I use a mishmash of werewolf and vampire lore, and borrow the idea of living vampires from Kim Harrison. (Still accepting prompts - just send me a message here, on Tumblr, or as a comment!)**

* * *

"Kurt."

He perks up at the soft call of his name from inside his room; doesn't want to admit that he's been pacing up and down the hallway for the last ten minutes since he'd let Blaine into his room and shut the door behind him, torn between listening for his boyfriend's voice and ignoring the pained whines that accompany snapping bones and shifting skin to accommodate the change back from wolf to human. With senses like Kurt's, attuned as they were to every thing of Blaine's, ignoring his pain never got less difficult.

He inches the door open slowly, lips twitching upward as his eyes lighted on his boyfriend. He loves every facet of Blaine - both the human and the not-so-human - but there's something about him like this, sprawled out on his back on the bed and dressed in nothing more than an over-long pair of Kurt's plaid pajama pants, sleepy and pliant after a night of running and smiling dopily back at him. He's a mess in a way Kurt doesn't get to see often enough, hair sticking up in every possible direction and traces of mud that couldn't be scrubbed off at the sink and eyes glowing gold with that hint of wild still in them. It will be hours still before Blaine is able to shake it entirely, stuck in that headspace between wolf and human. It's a nice change from the proper, put-together young man the rest of the world gets to see.

It's enough to make Kurt's (still beating - for now) heart stutter in his chest. He can smell the night on him; traces of forest and fur and his pack clinging to his skin.

He climbs onto the bed beside him, giving in to the urge to run his fingers through Blaine's messy hair and chuckling at the happy sigh it elicits, "How was your night?"

Blaine shrugs sleepily, "'s'fun. Ran with Jeff and Nick. Caught a rabbit." he mumbles, head tilting toward Kurt's hand.

Ah. That was what else he could smell on him. Kurt tries not to wrinkle his nose; he's really in no position to judge, "No one bothered you?" he probes.

"'Course not. You'd rip them apart."

"Only true vampires have that kind of strength, sweetheart."

He gets a snort in response, "...You're a true vampire."

Kurt smiles, scratches his nails gently along Blaine's scalp, "I'm a _living_ vampire. There's a difference." Kurt imagines it's more the worry of starting a full-out war between the Westerville werewolf pack and Lima's vampire coven stopping the rest of Blaine's pack. No one from either side would dare harass Blaine, or Kurt for that matter, now that they were mates in both species' sense of the word.

"For now."

"Not for a long time still." Not until he's aged out of years in this portion of his life, he hopes silently. Dying isn't such a bad thing, not for a living vampire, but he's certainly not in any rush to get there with its dependence on blood entirely for survival and never aging and never getting to bask in the glory of the sound of his own heart beating in his chest. And after becoming a true vampire, there are no second chances; he remembers the day his mother died her true death, his confusion when his father tried to explain that she really wasn't coming back.

Kurt lays his head on Blaine's too-warm chest, letting the sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat ground him in the present as a laugh rumbles through him, "I hope not. I quite like my mate living, thank you very much. I'll like him just as much not-living, but it'll make dinner dates really boring."

Kurt lifts his head, quirks an eyebrow at him challengingly, "I don't know. I got the impression you very much enjoy the vampire version of a dinner date." he teases, eyes traveling down to Blaine's neck and delighting in the way his breath hitches and his eyes glow golden again.

"I-I don't mind it." Blaine stutters. Then, "I'm so gross right now."

Grinning, he noses at Blaine's neck, "Mmm no. You smell like you right now." Like the human side and the wolf side all at once; Blaine at his very essence.

Blaine is quiet, taking in short, gasping breaths until he says, "You can, you know."

He stops, eyes coming up to meet Blaine's, "Are you sure?"

"_Kurt_." There's a hand in his hair, gently guiding his face back toward Blaine's neck, "It's been a week. I've missed it, and I know you have, too."

His gaze lingers on Blaine's face for another few seconds, searching his expression before he groans, "God you're amazing." he mumbles against Blaine's neck.

"I know."

"And so modest." Blaine doesn't get the chance to answer before Kurt is back to nosing at his throat, lips tracing over the curve where his neck meets his shoulder. He finds the two small points that have already healed over from last time, mouths over them and then carefully, carefully lets his teeth sink in. Blaine makes a noise above him, half groan and half whine, as Kurt savours the taste of his blood in slow, gentle pulls.

He's never drank from anyone else, and never plans to, but he's convinced that no one could possibly taste better than Blaine anyway. He doesn't even need to drink, but it's... It's nice. It's knowing that he carries Blaine with him, and that Blaine trusts him enough to let him have this. It's funny, how perfectly made for each other they are when everyone else wanted to believe that their kinds were made to be enemies. But if vampires were less than living, than werewolves were _more_ than living. Where vampires had to take to survive, werewolves could heal just that much faster than humans to accommodate.

They were the perfect balance for each other.

He ran his tongue over the bite, catching the last drops of blood and watching as the wounds slowly closed up in front of his eyes. He never takes much; doesn't see the point of it. Sure, the boost to his strength and senses is nice, but it's the bonding aspect of it all that he prefers to prioritize. He has to; they're so lucky to have found each other.

Blaine sighs contentedly as Kurt pulls away, hands roaming down Kurt's sides and playing at the waistband of his pajama pants. Laughing, he slaps his hands away and pulls Blaine against his side, "Nuh-uh, mister. You're half-asleep as it is." The sleepy whine he receives in response does nothing to disprove his point, "Tomorrow. We have all the time we want for that in the morning."

Blaine huffs, but curls up with his head on Kurt's chest and an arm draped over him, eyes already slipping closed, "Mm. Love you."

And Kurt smiles again, listening to the echoing thumps of their heartbeats as he closes his eyes, "Love you, too."


	5. Gives You Hell

**Title from "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects.**

**"Adam kicked me out of the Adam's Apples when he found out I was engaged." Or, Kurt and Blaine plot their future NYADA takeover.**

**Warnings: NOT ADAM/KADAM FRIENDLY. 5x04 reaction fic set sometime around 5x02.**

* * *

Blaine's humming "Across the Universe" to himself as he waits for his old Mac to boot up, searching through the backpack at his feet for his history textbook. It's only just now after four and he's got at least another hour before Kurt gets home from Apples practice; it's plenty of time to write up the essay Mr. Schue felt obligated to give them because "I felt bad I hadn't given you guys any homework in a while." He's actually pretty sure Schuester forgets he's a teacher half the time. It would really explain a lot.

'_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns _  
_It calls me on and on across the univ-_'

Blaine drops his backpack and stares at his computer screen in confusion, Skype having already opened automatically. Brows furrowing, he glances at the clock in the corner of his screen and, no, it definitely says it's only 4:07; he hasn't lost an extra hour to the time vortex that is McKinley High. He and Kurt had set up a standing Skype dinner date every other night at 5:30 before he'd left for New York again, which gave both of them enough time to get home after their respective glee club meetings. They'd even already settled on their dinner of choice that morning — Chinese takeout; beef and broccoli, chicken lo mein, and wonton soup. But if Kurt's already back at the loft and online…

He accepts the incoming call that pops up, words pouring out as soon as Kurt's face appears on his screen, "Kurt? What's wrong? Is everything oka-"

"Blaine. Blaine! Everything's fine!" Kurt interrupts, hands waving (and Blaine tries not to let himself get distracted by the sight of the engagement ring flashing in the light). He looks… His lips keep twitching like he's trying not to smile, but he looks chagrined. It's an interesting look on him.

Blaine's eyes narrow, "Kurt? What happened?"

And his fiancé (_fiancé!_) bites his lip and glances away, "Well, um. Do you remember the video Artie took of the proposal?" Kurt gets that distant, sappy look in his eyes that Blaine knows mirrors his own, smile turning soft momentarily. Then he shakes his head, "And how it got a, um, a little popular on Youtube?"

"Yes…?" It might be a bit of a point of pride for Blaine, thousands of people watching a video in which he and his soulmate get engaged. His proposal has practically gone _viral_.

"Adam saw it."

"I thought you and he hadn't been serious?"

"We weren't! Except… I guess he thought we were kind of serious?" The laughing smile finally escapes the stoic expression Kurt had been trying to hold onto, "Okay, okay. Ready? He kicked me out of the Apples!"

Blaine quirks an eyebrow, waits for him to continue.

"Get this! So I walk into Apples practice this afternoon and everybody just goes, like, dead silent. I thought I'd accidentally put on my turquoise scarf today or something — which would absolutely not go with this outfit at all -"

"- Of course." As if Kurt would ever even mistakenly leave the house looking anything less than perfect.

"- But _anyway_. It was awkward. Really awkward. And then Adam walks in." Kurt pauses, and Blaine knows it's his cue to "Ooh" under his breath, "And he starts going off asking what happened to '_our movie_' and '_that moment we had during Moulin Rouge_' and that one time I let him hold my hand and how could I '_get engaged after all of that_' and I didn't even know what to say!"

"So what did you do?"

"I told him I didn't know what he was talking about! We went out on, like, two dates!" Kurt waves his hands, looking baffled, "And that's when he told me I was kicked out of the Apples. So I left! And, might I add, Rachel would have been proud of my storm out! And that was that, I guess."

Blaine shakes his head, "And you don't mind?"

"Are you kidding? He named a glee club after himself!" Kurt shrugs, "Besides, you'll be here in a few months and we can start our own glee club at NYADA that'll blow. Them. Away. And someday, when I'm accepting my first Grammy, I can thank him for kicking me out and letting me show the world my full potential."

"I love it when you talk vicious competition."

"Mmm, I know. I know what it does to you when I win." He grins, looks over his shoulder at something offscreen, "So… We've still got over an hour until our dinner date, we're both on Skype, and I've got an empty loft. You want to, you know…?"

"God I love you."


End file.
